Home Alone Fiesta
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: Amethyst is home alone and she and the gang have a Fiesta. Enjoy!


Hello my fellow fanfiction people this is something I just wrote for fun. It is a song fanfiction I did not edit the words or any thing I just wanted to use the song Jump In The Line by Harry Belafonte in one of my stories. Before you read this one I strongly suggest that you read my other in order or you may not get it her is the order. Cool Zim, The Stacker that came from the Stars, Zim and Gaz together at last, Zim's First Love, Zim's Future, Army Zim, Zim's Worst Nightmare, Zim and Fruit what a pair, Dib's new Alley, Amethyst's weird cruse of Doom, The Return of the Stalker that came from the Starts, Pool of Horrors, Talent show of Doom, Grand prize of RJ Doom, Halloween Terrors Combined, Annoying new job of Doom and New challenges, Maybe a New Alley for Dib, and Kierra's grand entrance. They are all really good so don't worry. I don't own Invader Zim but I do own the newest characters in here. Enjoy.

Jump in the Line Home Alone Fiesta Dance Party

Setting 1 Zim's house

Amethyst and Kierra are home alone they are out of their disguises and sitting on the couch and they both look really board. Then Gir comes into the base throw the door in his doggy suit holding some instruments?

-Gir- Hi little master and Kierra buddy.

-Amethyst-Where have you been Gir?

-Gir- I don't know, but I got some maracas and a saxaphone.

-Kierra- Why did you buy some maracas and a saxaphone you stupid robot?

-Gir- Ah come on Kierra buddy. (Gir puts the saxaphone in Kierra's mouth and she blows on it by accident of course but it sounds cool)

-Amethyst- Kierra what did you just do?

-Kierra- (now with the sax out of her mouth and the strap that was attached to it around he neck thanks to Gir) I don't know master.

-Amethyst- Well what ever you did do it again.

-Kierra- But master what if your father comes back from the space station early?

-Amethyst- Oh Kierra stop being such a worry wart and play already. Gir you can play the maracas and I'll sing Jump in line and as for you computer put on the disco lights lets have a feista.

-Zim's computer- A I don't think that your father would approve of this.

-Amethyst- Do not question me my father does not pay you for your opium.

-Zim's computer- Your father does not pay me at all.

-Amethyst- Oh just put them on already.

-Zim's computer- Whatever. (the lights come on)

-Gir- Yeah! (he starts playing the maracas with a sombraro on)

-Kierra- This goes against all my better judgment but at least it's better then being bored. (she starts playing)

-Amethyst- **Shake, shake, shake, Senora, shake your body line  
Shake, shake, shake, Senora, shake it all the time  
Work, work, work, Senora, work your body line  
Work, work, work, Senora, work it all the time**

**My boy his name is Senora  
I tell you friends, I adore him  
And when he dances, oh brother!  
He's a hurricane in all kinds of weather**

**Jump in de line, rock your body in time OK, I believe you!  
Jump in de line, rock your body in time OK, I believe you!  
Jump in de line, rock your body in time OK, I believe you!  
Jump in de line, rock your body in time Whoa!**

-Zim- (he arrives in the teleporter and hears the racket) What is that hideous racket? (He goes to the elevator and comes out of the toilet and sees everything. He runs in to the hall way) Amethyst what are you doing explain to Zim.

-Amethyst- (she does not even hear Zim and she grabs his hand by accident and the two of them start dancing of course Zim does not mean to dance but Amethyst does not know she has her father in her grip.) **Shake, shake, shake, Senora, shake your body line  
Shake, shake, shake, Senora, shake it all the time  
Work, work, work, Senora, work your body line  
Work, work, work, Senora, work it all the time**

**You can talk about Cha Cha  
Tango, Waltz, or de Rumba  
Senora's dance has no title  
You jump in the saddle  
Hold on to de bridle!**

-Zim- Amethyst release me. (she lets go of him still does not know that she even had him in the first place and he spins out of control in to the toilet)

-Amethyst- **Jump in de line, rock your body in time OK, I believe you!  
Jump in de line, rock your body in time Rock your body, child!  
Jump in de line, rock your body in time Somebody, help me!  
Jump in de line, rock your body in time Whoa!**(When Zim fell into the toilet he accidentally pulled on the string and got flushed into the lower part of the base)

**Shake, shake, shake, Senora, shake your body line  
Shake, shake, shake, Senora, shake it all the time Whoa  
Work, work, work, Senora, work your body line Yep  
Work, work, work, Senora, work it all the time**

**Senora, he's a sensation  
The reason for aviation  
And girls, you got to watch it  
When he wind up, his bottom, he go like a rocket!**

**Jump in de line, rock your body in time OK, I believe you!  
Jump in de line, rock your body in time Hoist those skirts a leetle higher!  
Jump in de line, rock your body in time Up the chim-en-y!  
Jump in de line, rock your body in time Whoa oh oh oh!**

**break**

-Zim- (Down in the lower part of the base) I have got to learn to stop leaving Amethyst home alone. I am Zim! (he faints)

-Amethyst- **Shake, shake, shake, Senora  
Shake your body line  
Work, work, work, Senora  
Work it all the time  
Dance, dance, dance, Senora  
Dance it all the time  
Work, work, work, Senora  
Work it all the time**

**Senora dances Calypso  
Left to right is de tempo  
And when he gets the sensation  
He go up in the air, come down in slow motion**

**Jump in de line, rock your body in time OK, I believe you!  
Jump in de line, rock your body in time Somebody, help me!  
Jump in de line, rock your body in time OK, I believe you!  
Jump in de line, rock your body in time Whooooa!**

**Shake, shake, shake, Senora, shake your body line  
Shake, shake, shake, Senora, shake it all the time  
Work, work, work, Senora!**(she ends and ends up on the couch along with the rest of the gang) Whoo that was great, although I did feel like I was holding someone's hand towards the end there. Oh well. This was alot of fun wasn't guys?

-Gir- Yeah!

-Kierra- Sort of.

The end

Well that was it hope you liked it send me plenty of reviews and hopefully Zim will forget what just happened because other wise he will kill Amethyst, Gir, and Kierra. Until my next fiction which will be A Day with Amethyst until then I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


End file.
